


Hold Me Tight & Never Let Me Go

by camikingst



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camikingst/pseuds/camikingst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor doesn't like endings and say goodbye to River was the most difficult thing he had ever had to do. Maybe he hadn’t done it if he had known he will see her again soon enough. Post “The Name of the Doctor” episode.<br/>…<br/>"I hate you!"<br/>"No, you don't." he leaned his forehead to hers, "Now come here my love and let me hold you tight enough to believe this is not a dream."<br/>"But if it is a dream, it better be your favorite!"<br/>"The best I have ever had," he mumbled against her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mothers love.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue and this is the first English story I write, so... please forgive me if it have grammar or spelling mistakes or if I was too creative and invented new words. Hopefully I haven't.  
> I just found a Beta reader who is helping me with the story and will review the next chapters before I upload them. She is known here as FoREVer_Nightwing, but I found her on ff.net

Chapter 1: Mother's Love

"You'll be okay Clara, you'll be perfectly fine from now on...you impossible girl," The Doctor murmured, closing the TARDIS door. She was safe in her house and warm in her bed now. Warm and safe, that was good enough, at least until the next Wednesday, when they will begin their next and probably most dangerous adventure.

"You came home early, sweetie," came in a whisper in the air. It was impossible. The Doctor took two steps away from the door and slowly turned to face the empty room and the bright and lonely light of the console.

"Hello?" Was it his imagination, or had he actually heard that little giggle in response? "River? Is it you? Of course it isn't you! How could be you?" The Doctor walked around the console, carefully looking everywhere.

"How can you be so sure it isn't me?" The voice whispered again.

"Because I can't see you and I have always been able to do so."

"Then what are you still doing on the console room?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... Follow my voice sweetheart." There was a giggle again and then nothing.

"I can't follow something I can't hear!"

"I'm over here," mumbled the voice followed for several steps, "Or am I over there?" More ghost steps, whispers and sniggering, "Is the Doctor ever going to catch me?"

"I will," He ensured.

"Let's see..." started the voice, "you can't see me," said the voice from a different place, "and you can barely hear me. How will you exactly find me?" The voice laughed from yet another area.

"There's something you've forgotten," he said, far away, "I am the Doctor," he started getting closer "I can always see you and I will always hear you," he whispered in her ear, holding her from behind.

"I know it now, but you, silly man, made me think otherwise too many times before. I can't be sure, can I?"

"You can be sure my love. I'm so sorry; I know what you felt all this years"

"No, you don't," she said, trying to escape his gaze, "You have never been ignored by anyone, much less the love of your life." she said, hurt and upset.

"Don't talk to me like that, River. You don't know how hard I tried to fight myself, but I am just a silly old man who is afraid of the pain." She leaned her head on his shoulder and hid her face against his neck. "My Melody, I love you so much, and I can't handle to be with you like this. I don't want your echo, I want you… real, here with me."

"You have me, haven't you noticed that? I am real... here..." She took one of his hands and placed it on her chest, "Can't you feel it?

"This is impossible... you... but how? Your heart is..."

"Beating, yes." He turned her and made her look at him.

"How?"

"You know what? I have dreamed with a time travel for long." She jumped and took both of his hands before she started pull him to the console room, obviously avoiding his question. "Look at this beauty; I haven't seen her like this before." The blonde started pressing buttons and pulling levers. "She looks all futuristic and sophisticated."

"How?" he repeated grabbing her wrist.

"The TARDIS, you have the last TARDIS in the universe and you drag her to the biggest paradox ever. Do you know what more the TARDIS is than the best existent spaceship? She is my mother, and she has never stopped looking for the way to bring me back to life."

"Oh! She did it, of course she did it!" The man was practically skipping of excitement.

"When I said I was mentally linked to Clara and I asked, 'How could I still be there?' I didn't mean Clara was still alive, even when she was, because she had exploded into a million particles and the connection was over. I was linked to other stuff, and then when I heard her, she was telling me what I needed to do."

"So she didn't enter to my time stream to save me, she was looking for you!"

"And she found me," grinned River. "And you found your Clara." she looks away from his eyes, "Then we all get what we wanted, don't we?"

"Are you jealous Professor River?"

"Should I be, Doctor?"

"That depends," he answered, pulling her by the waist.

"On what?" she asked defensively.

"On what you consider to be an offensive act against your wife." He got even closer to her.

"I hate you!"

"No, you don't." He leaned his forehead to hers. "Now come here my love and let me hold you tight enough to believe this is not a dream."

"But if it is a dream, it better be your favorite!"

"The best I have ever had," he mumbled against her lips, then kissed her as if he wasn't going to see her again. She clung to his neck and pulled him even closer. They only separated each other when air had completely left their lungs. "Then you fancy a time travel… where and when should I carry us to?"

"I have been trapped in a virtual database for years and all I fancy is you and me and much less clothes. Now shut up old man, less mouth and more hands… okay, maybe not less mouth but definitely much more hands." She pressed her mouth back against his and started unbutton his shirt.

"Mommy?" They both turned around to face the little girl stand in the door. "Who is he?"

"This is the Doctor sweetheart, except he looks a bit different now," River said, walking across the room and approaching the girl. She placed her hands on the child shoulders, "Maybe there is a little detail I forget to tell you, Doctor. Do you remember Cal?" The doctor looked at them, shocked. "Go say hello to him Cal."

"Hello, daddy." The girl ran and hugged him by the waist.


	2. Girl stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How much happiness is in here! Could I know what the reason of all this laughter is?" asked the Doctor, walking into the kitchen.
> 
> "Girl stuff," they replied at the same time.
> 
> "You two should know that there is a ten percent possibility of me becoming a woman if I regenerate." he commented, biting a green apple.
> 
> "Then do it and we'll tell you," answered River, giving him a cup of tea.

The Doctor squirmed among her little arms, torn between hugging her or escaping her grip. He finally ended up patting her head quickly. She smiled at him and returned to her mother's side.

"I remember I told you that you should sleep until tomorrow, Cal." River put her hands on her hips and gave the child a stern look. Cal smiled even more.

"Oh! Mom… WE ARE ON THE TARDIS!" She made sure to highlight the words, "And you ask me to sleep?"

"I'm not asking, Miss, it's an order. Let's go to your bedroom now." River took the girl's hand and led her out of the console room. "Are you coming DADDY?" She almost laughed, looking at his shocked face.

"Mhhh... Yep…" He settled his bowtie in its place again and followed them.

"She is awesome," River said, watching Cal from the door of her room while she slept.

"I don't doubt it. I remember that… Four thousand and twenty-two people. All saved. A person who saves four thousand and twenty-two people must be awesome, because if a person who saves four thousand and twenty-two people isn't awesome, I don't know what awesome is..." he said hastily, "I should stop now."

"Somebody is quite nervous, isn't he?"

"Well maybe I'll shut my mouth up, but first, answer this question. Is there something else you 'forgot' tell to me?"

"Oh! You haven't met the twins yet!" The Doctor froze and stopped breathing; she couldn't help herself and broke out laughing, "I'm joking sweetie, there are no more surprises, I promise."

"I won't count on that."

"No, you won't."

"I missed you, River." He tenderly touched the tip of her nose.

"So did I, my love."

"Wanna see our new bedroom?" he asked, "It's bigger than the last one, with a king size bed and everything!" He led River to their bedroom.

"King size?" she asked. When she finally saw the bed, "This should be called Time Lord size."

"And you haven't seen the loo yet. I think the TARDIS has two pools now," he said while River dragged him with her to the bed.

"We will take care of the pool later. I think this oversized bed needs our attention now," she walked him backwards until his knees collided with the edge of the bed and he landed on it. She climbed on the bed and straddled his hips, "Did you miss me, sweetie? Hold tight, your wife is back!" He swallowed and let her continue with her ministrations.

She climbed out of bed the next day very early in the morning, then left the room just after putting on her knickers and grabbed a dressing gown from the loo. The Doctor still slept and she didn't have the heart to wake him up, not after keeping him awake most of the night.

River found Cal at the kitchen with a bowl of cereal and big glass of orange juice. She wasn't surprised to see Charlotte up so early, even when she wasn't an early riser person. After all the stories of the Doctor and the TARDIS that she had told her, she could bet that Cal had been awaken at least two hours ago, had been walking by the TARDIS, and had inspected everything she could while nobody was looking.

"Morning, darling" River greeted while she put the kettle on.

"Morning mom. Where is the doctor?"

"He is still sleeping. He was too exhausted because of all that happened yesterday in Trenzalore." Cal stifled her laugh with a spoonful of cereal. "What?" asked the blonde.

"Nothing mom, nothing," laughed the girl. Her mother used to forget that she wasn't a little girl, okay, she was a little girl, but her mind was the one of a mature woman, at least enough mature to know what happens between a man and a woman that haven't seen each other in a while. "Then he's still sleeping..."

"Yep." Both of them kept looking each other. "Did you see his face...?"

"When I called him daddy? Yes I did! You were right, he almost died."

"I know!" They both laughed.

"How much happiness is in here! Could I know what the reason of all this laughter is?" asked the Doctor, walking into the kitchen.

"Girl stuff," they replied at the same time.

"You two should know that there is a ten percent possibility of me becoming a woman if I regenerate." he commented, biting a green apple.

"Then do it and we'll tell you," answered River, giving him a cup of tea.

"You know what? I will find a male companion and we will talk about guy stuff and you won't be invited to our conversation!"

"Make sure he is handsome, I need someone to flirt with," said River blatantly.

"Oh, shut up." he responded and she grinned, "So… Where are we going today?"

"Actually, Cal was just saying me she is dying to meet Clara, weren't you darling?"

"Yes, I was." The Doctor frowned, looking to his wife. "Can you Doctor? Please?" requested Charlotte.

"All right, we are going to London, but I know that all this was your idea, River."

"Mine?" she asked, falsely offended, "You have nothing to hide then. What is the problem of going to Clara's house?"

"There isn't problem."

"What are we waiting then?" River ran to the TARDIS' wardrobe and looked for something to wear; Cal came after her to help. "How do I look?" she asked her daughter when they finished.


	3. Isn't what it seems.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello there! Is anybody home?" the Doctor talked through the door communicator. Nobody answered. "It's me, the Doctor! Hello?"
> 
> "I heard you the first time," was the angrier response before the door opened. "Clara! It's your boyfriend!" shouted Angie without moving her gaze from the mobile.
> 
> River raised an eyebrow. 
> 
> "Let me guess… it isn't what it seems?"

"How do I look?" she asked her daughter when they finished.

"You look stunning. Go get 'im, girl." River extended her hand to the child and both of them ran to the control room, where the Doctor was flying round the console, pulling levers and pushing buttons everywhere to send the TARDIS into flight. He didn't even look at them while he wrote the coordinates on the keyboard.

"We're almost there," he informed, "Here we go!" he pulled one last lever and the TARDIS parked noisily in Clara's house backyard, then he twirled on his heels to face them, "R-River..." he mumbled when he saw her, almost dropping the box he was holding in his left hand and stumbling with his own feet. Cal ran out of the TARDIS. "River, River, River…" Here it was his flirty voice again. "Damn, you look sexy, Professor Song."

"It's always about my sexiness, isn't it?"

"As if you didn't want it that way."

"What can I say? This is me… all sexiness, and hair, and high heels."

"And lots of narcissism, but who cares?"

"Oh, shut up!" she said rolling her eyes.

"I have something for you," he extended the box he was holding to her and she grabbed it.

"Oh my God! Did you keep it?" asked River when she opened the box and looked inside it.

"I did." The blonde drew out her old blaster of the box.

"Oh! You sentimental old man!"

"Actually, I made some upgrades to it. You like it?"

"I love it!" She spun the gun in her hands in a well-practiced movement that she had to admit she had missed as hell. "Can I try it here? Maybe a few quick shoots to the pool or..."

"Don't even think it! You have already shot my TARDIS once, it won't happen again." He dragged her out of the TARDIS by her hips.

"Oh Doctor, stop it! Or we'll have to ask Clara to take care of Charlotte for a few days" said River, flirty voice on, while she let him drag her out.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hello," Charlotte greeted to the boy who was seated outside the house working on some device, "What are you doing?"

"Working."

"On what?"

"You wouldn't understand it," said the boy without even looking at her.

"Why don't you try me?" demanded Cal as she sat by his side, "Let's see, judging how it looks, you are trying to make some kind of antigravity beam? The watch you used for it is working for the moment but you are having problems with the energy and that's why you have that car battery over there. Plus you haven't condensed the gravity field to make the beam size." Now the boy had his full attention on her. "Oh! And it'll be cooler if you use some kind of gun instead of the watch, not to mention that it would give you a scope to aim with."

"I'm Arty Maitland, and you are..?" He was really surprised, she actually knew exactly what he was doing, and she didn't think he was crazy as his science teacher had thought when he told him about this project.

"I'm Charlotte, but my friends call me Cal."

"So, can I be your friend or must I call you Charlotte?"

"Well, you can be more than that, but for the moment you can call me Cal," she said, all smiles and blinks. Okay, maybe her mother had taught her a lot of flirting with men and maybe it wasn't proper for a little girl like her, or maybe it was too embarrassing for a boy of ten or so like Artie, but how would she know that? She had never had an appropriate childhood. Anyway, it did not take long for her to realize this, as Artie blushed heavily.

"It seems you both already met," the Doctor said, as he and River approached the two children, "River this is Artie, Artie this is the Professor Song."

"Nice to meet you sweetheart," River shook hands with him, "We are going now, so you can keep talking about anything you were talking before we arrived." She winked to both of them. Obviously, she had noticed the awkward blush in the boy's cheeks and how it was growing even more now. Then, she grabbed the Doctor's hand and disappeared with him walking to the front of the house.

"Hello there! Is anybody home?" the Doctor talked through the door communicator. Nobody answered. "It's me, the Doctor! Hello?"

"I heard you the first time," was the angrier response before the door opened. "Clara! It's your boyfriend!" shouted Angie without moving her gaze from the mobile.

River raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess… it isn't what it seems?"

"It isn't... She just... We aren't…" He scratched his cheek in an anxious gesture and River contained her laughter. She wasn't jealous; she just loved to see how nervous he got, when he thought the situation was getting out of hands.

"Calm down sweetie, I know," grinned River.

"River! You are..." said the Doctor, while he moved his index finger in front of her face, accusingly, but he didn't continue talking because Clara had just stood in the doorway, "It's Wednesday, isn't it?"

"Yep, just after Tuesday and before Thursday," Clara answered.

"So... Why haven't you packed your baggage?" But she wasn't paying attention to him. Instead she looked River profoundly. The Doctor had said that she gone forever, and here she was.

"Professor Song?" Clara mumbled.

"In the flesh," she replied, "And I really mean it, it's me... In the flesh."

"Yes, yes, River Song, Clara Oswald, whatever... I still can't see the baggage."

"He doesn't like being ignored," River grinned.

"I know. He is like a little boy looking for attention," Clara laughed.

"And he is still here!" he said and the women laughed even more.

"Mom," Cal entered to the house, "Can Artie come with us today?"

"Of course, darling," she responded, "If Clara says so, I mean."

"Hi Clara, I'm Cal," the girl extended her hand to her, "I'm River Song's daughter and a new friend of Artie and I really want him to come with us, can he?"

"Yes he can," she smiled to the child, "And by the way, nice to meet you, Cal."

"Nice to meet you too," Charlotte shouted out, running outside again.

"You should pack swimsuit and a warm coat," the doctor advised to Clara, "That's for you too Angie. I know you want come with us."

 

 

* * *

 

"Hold on tight everybody! The snow beach and the desert ski mountains are waiting for us," the Doctor said, pulling the starter lever of the TARDIS. There was a lot of movement and a hard landing, and everybody ended lying on the floor.

"I'll drive next time," exclaimed River, while the Doctor helped her to get up.

"No you won't."

"Of course I will. There are children aboard, for god sake," the blonde said, walking towards her daughter, "Are you okay Cal?"

"Perfectly," the girl smiled, "That was awesome! Can we repeat that doctor?"

"Oh great! Thank you, you are being very helpful, Charlotte," reproached River.

"Children," the man interrupted them, "they are all made of iron and fun, except for you Angie, you're certainly made of anything else."

"Very funny." She rolled her eyes.

"So what are we going to do first? Swim in the frozen sea with our coats on? Or ski in the sand mountains with the swimsuits?" he asked, "Oh! We can surf down the sand mountains directly toward the frozen sea! Yes, that's it! Now we just need to decide if we are going to wear the swimsuits or the warm coats…" the doctor stopped, "what are you all waiting for? Come on! Grab your baggage, the bellhop is waiting right outside the door."

"What do you mean? Are we staying in a hotel?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, these will be proper vacations, and that includes room service and mint chocolates over the pillows, come one, move people!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my dear Beta FoREVer Nightwing and to all of them who are reading this.


End file.
